Star Hunters
by RedGyarados3
Summary: A group of Jedi, clones, Senators, and bounty hunters crash land on a remote planet, but they are not alone. There are eyes watching them... Read profile to know more about my OCs.
1. Just One of Those Missions

**Star Hunters**

Just One of Those Missions

I don't own Star Wars: the Clone Wars or Predator

A/N: Read my profile to know more about my Clone War OCs

* * *

_King assassinated. With the tragic loss of King Katuunko of Toydaria, the Republic must re-negotiate with Toydaria's newly crowned king. Sending few political Senators to Toydaria accompanied by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. The Jedi Council also dispatches Jedi Master Jitzuu Rapterra and his Padawan Mathius Zedler to aid in this important mission, but Count Dooku hires a band of bounty hunters to intercept this mission..._

**At a Coruscant hanger**

Anakin and Ahsoka had already loaded up the supplies and the Senators are already on board. They stood by the cruiser, awaiting for Master Rapterra and his apprentice.

"Master, what's Rapterra like?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I know is that Master Rapterra is the only known Ssi-ruu Jedi and is general of the 329th Battalion." Anakin replied.

"Ssi-ruu? The saurian species of Lwekk?"

"Yep. Before the Clone Wars started, Master Rapterra never trained a Padawan. Now that he is in command of clones, he requested the Council for an apprentice."

Captain Rex approached them. "Sir, General Rapterra is on approach."

Shortly after that three LAATs landed. Rapterra, Mathius, and 329th clones exited the gunships. Rapterra stood about 6'6'' and Mathius was about Ahsoka's height. The four Jedi bowed in greeting.

"Glad to have you aboard, Master Rapterra." Anakin said.

"The please is mine." Rapterra replied. "Introduce yourself, apprentice."

He bowed to Anakin and Ahsoka. "Padawan Mathius Zedler, at you service."

Ahsoka held out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." He shook her hand.

"So, you sent the rest of your Battalion to Toydaria?" Anakin asked. Noticing Rapterra had only thirty-four clone troopers.

"You did the same thing with your Legion, didn't you?" Rapterra asked.

"Great Masters think alike."

"I heard that we are being accompanied by three ARC troopers, yes?"

"We'll give you details once we take off." Anakin said.

Everyone got aboard the Consular-class cruiser. The ship took off and once it got into Coruscant's orbit they made the jump to lightspeed.

**In the Cruiser**

In the lower decks of the ship, two troopers checked the area. Suddenly one of the crates behind them shook. They turned and readied their blaster rifles.

"Check it out. I'll cover you." Clone Trooper #1 said.

"Copy that." Clone Trooper #2 replied. He advanced to the crates.

Suddenly a cable wire wrapped around Clone Trooper #1's neck. Causing him to suffocate, then he was pulled into the shadows.

"Don't think it was nothing." He turned and saw his partner was gone. "Uh, where are you."

Then a metallic object smacked him on the back of the neck. Causing him instant death. The attackers emerged from the shadows. They were six bounty hunters, Cad Bane, Robonino, Cato Parasitti, Embo, Moralo Eval, and Twazzi.

"Alright then." Bane said. He held out a hologram projector. The image displayed the ship. "The tasks is simple; Robonino and Embo will infeltrate the Fuel Driver and disengage the hyperspeed generator. By that time the ship will stop at our designation point. Where the Separatist fleet. During that time Cato impersonate one of the clones and sabotage the escape pods and communications. The rest of us will round up the Senators and kill who ever gets in the way."

In the trooper barracks, Anakin began to debrief the mission. "This is going to be a simple mission. Escorting the Senators to Toydaria is the easy part. Once we're there, we'll form up with the rest of the our forces and create a perimeter on the planet's most sacred cities. Also we have ARC troopers Fives, Orion, and Clankbuster, they'll continue."

Anakin stood down for Clankbuster. "Fives and Orion will accompany General Skywalker's soldiers and watch the Northern sectors. While General Rapterra's soldiers and I cover the South. And I trust you'll be right there with the dignitaries?"

"That's the plan." Ahsoka said.

"Men, get some rest. You're gonna need it when we land." Anakin said.

The four Jedis and the three ARC troopers went to the the passenger cabins. Where the Senators were. The Senators that are to negotiate with Toydaria's new king are Padmé Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Ask Ask, and Jakker-Sun.

"Senators, we should be arriving momentarily." Anakin said.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Padmé replied.

At the escape pod controls, a lone clone stood at the controls. Cato, imposing a clone, enter the room. He looked back, "Everything's fine here." He looked back to the controls. Cato aimed her blaster at him and fired. Killing him instantly. She kicked the corpse out of the way, jammed the system and launched all escape pods.

Since they were still in lightspeed the pods exploded once jettisoned. The impacts shook the ship. In the bridge the two pilots wondered what it was. "What the hell was that?" Starboard asked.

"I dunno." The second pilot replied.

At the Fuel Driver, Robonino typed in some codes and then flipped a switch. "Engines out." Embo replied in his alien language.

The crusier stopped in the middle of a Separatist fleet. Although all the ships are destroyed. "Whoa, what the hell happened to the clanker fleet? Did the rest of the fleet do that?"

The second pilot looked at the radar. "Negative. That system ain't even Toydaria. It's Xerton 8, a remote system." The radar went off "Wait. An unknown vessel is detected."

A massive ship appeared. It was obviously equipped with a cloaking device. Inside the ship, the crew ran a weaponry scan on the cruiser. Two shadowy figures in an unknown language agreed of something. Then the ship launched a tractor beam at them.

"Shit! I can't pull out!" Starboard shouted.

The mysterious ship took it to the the nearby planet, Xerton 8. A remote forestial planet. As it was taking the ship, it fire small ion cannons on the three engines of the cruiser.

"Better warn everyone to get to the escape pods." The second pilot said.

"Not gonna happen. Because one; we lost communications, and two; all the pods have been launched." Starboard said.

"What?"

"Just keep the ship steady in case they shut down the tractor beam. I'll go warn everyone." Starboard left the bridge.

"I hope he hurries. 'Cause it looks like they won't let go until the last second."

Both ships gained speed and the moment they broke through the planet's atmosphere. The mysterious ship detached the cruiser. The clone pilot struggled to keep the ship stable. "Come on, baby. Pull up."

Starboard got to Senate quarters. "Generals, we have a problem."

**Xerton 8**

CRASH! The cruiser impacted a open area surface bow first. When the cruiser stopped everyone who can move got out. The four Jedis, the four Senators, fifty two clones, and to everyone else's surprise six bounty hunters.

The Jedi activated their lightsabers and the clone aimed their blasters, protecting the Senators. The bounty hunters readied their weapons.

"Are you really gonna stand off four Jedi and fifty two clones?" Rapterra asked.

"I'd rather go down in glory than be arrested and rot in prison." Bane replied.

Before anyone did anything, the mysterious ship flew overhead and launched a smaller transport. It landed not that far from them.

"One of yours, slimo?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, the Separatist were the ones who hired us." Moralo replied.

"that's the ship that wiped out the Separatist fleet." Starboard said.

"Then perhaps a temporary truce. Until we find out who we're up against and a way off this rock." Rapterra said. Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Senators looked at him with surprise.

"Give us a moment." Bane said. The six mercenaries huddle together.

Ahsoka looked at Mathius. "Your Master can't be serious, can he?"

"I'll explain later." Mathius replied.

"Master Rapterra, you don't know what kind of damage Bane has done to the Republic." Padmé said.

"Oh. That's where his 'damage' comes in. We make a truce, we fight together, and we all get out alive. Trust me, Senator Amidala, I was breed from the pits of Lwekk before the Jedi discovered me."

Cad Bane went up to Rapterra. "We will accept, if you promise not to arrest us for crime that we were unable to start."

"As long as none of you wise up, there will be no problems." Rapterra held out his claw.

Bane held out his hand and shook Rapterra's claw in agreement.

"Next move, Master?" Mathius asked.

"Find that transport. Then find out who we're dealing with." Rapterra said.

"Captain Rex, Ahsoka, protect the Senators." Anakin said.

"ARC troopers, Mathius, you as well." Rapterra said. "Commander Tyro, Blaze, take point."

Soon the strangely formed group headed for the woods. To were that transport ship landed. As for the larger ship, it took off.

Meanwhile, where the transport ship landed the side doors opened. At least ten, 7 foot, masked creatures emerged from the ship. One, who revealed to have tusk coming out from it's mask, pressed a button on it's wrist equipment. Then three large crates hovered out of the ship. Whatever is in the crates, they are vicious. And these creatures are on the hunt.

* * *

**To Be continued**


	2. Hound Attack

**Star Hunters**

Hound Attack

A/N: Read my profile to know more about my Clone War OCs

* * *

**On a hillside**

As the group headed for where the transport had landed, multiple conversations grew among them. Ahsoka and Mathius continued their conversation.

"So, how come your Master considered negotiating with the bounty hunters?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Rapterra is a very interesting Jedi. The Council never found him until your Master was taken in by Obi-wan Kenobi. During that time, on his planet he was a bounty hunter as well." Mathius replied.

"What?"

"You can see why he wanted to negotiate with them. He has a lot more experience in dealing with bounty hunters than any other Jedi."

"Now the bounty hunters aren't the only thing that I'm worried about."

"You got a problem with my Master? About his past life?"

"Not at the moment."

The Clones from the different groups got aquatinted with each other.

"You are the famous, Commander Tyro, huh?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I am." Tyro replied. "The 329th Battalion strike hard and fast, aim high and through, and don't run from a fight."

Three Troopers from Tyro's Battalion joined them.

"CT-18205, sirs." Blaze said. He carried a DC-15A blaster rifle.

"He's calls himself Blaze. I'm Cliff." Cliff said. He carried a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon.

Rex looked at the third Trooper. "You the medic?"

"Yes, the call me X-ray. Only because I make a better doctor than a soldier." X-ray replied. He carried a medical kit and a DC-155 blaster.

"You three are shinies." Rex said. He noticed three Clones from his legion joined them. "Just like these three. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sabo. This Lucky, Holt, and Doc."

Sabo and Holt carried a DC-15A. Lucky carried a DC-155. Doc carried a DC-17 hand blaster.

"You're the 501st's medic?" X-ray asked.

"The newest one. The last medic was KIA on our last mission."

ACR Trooper, Orion and Senator Chuchi had their own conversation. She was very curious about him.

"Why do you call yourself Orion?" Chuchi asked

"It was a nickname that other Clones called me. Back when I was still in training on Kamino." Orion replied.

"And?"

"During our training exercises, I was the only one in my squad that actually went head on for the primary objectives."

"Like a true hunter."

"Something like that."

She smiled at him. Even though he wore his helmet, she knew he was smiling back at her.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Rapterra disused what Clone Pilot, Starboard saw.

"The entire Separatist fleet was destroyed by one 'super' vessel. It was obviously a clocked ship. I'd say that's how it got them by surprise." Starboard said.

"Were you able to identify the ship before you left the bridge?" Anakin asked.

"No, sir. It was as black as space and it was way bigger than the Malevolence."

Anakin and Rapterra look at each other. Then continued on. "Any sign of life? Like the sentient scanners?" Rapterra asked.

"We did pick up sentient life forms, but it didn't registered any known species in the Galaxy."

**At a rocky area**

On the transport ship site, the ten masked creatures or Predators readied themselves for the hunt. Each individually named; Chopper, Celtic, Falconer, Classical, Gill, Wolf, Scar, Lost, Berserker, and Tracker.

The one called the Tracker Predator, the one that has tusks coming out, pressed a button on his wrist equipment. The door crates opened and four-legged creatures with several horns on it's face and back jumped out. Predator hounds! In total of thirty. The Tracker pressed a button on his mask, creating a high-pitch whistle tune. Ordering the hounds to sic out their prey. They charged out of the camp and disappeared in the brush.

**At a tall grass opening**

The group are almost at the tree line. Unfortunately one Senator began to complain. "Can we take a break to catch our breath? Not all of us are use to this much desperate times." Ask Ask complained.

Cad Bane pointed his LL-30 blaster pistol. "You can have your breather when we get to the tree line."

"I will not stand for threatening orders! Master Jedi!"

Anakin and Ahsoka where going to help, but Rapterra stopped them with his scaly tail. "The bounty hunter is right. We wait out here and we'll be exposed. Let's get moving."

They took only a few steps when they hear a low, gruel, snort sound. Everyone stopped where they stood. They heard it again, but there were three more that responded and it sounded even closer.

"ARC Troopers, Ahsoka, guard the Senators. Captain Rex, you and your men cover our left flank." Anakin ordered, quietly.

"Mathius, guard the Senators as well. Commander Tyro, you and your men cover our right flank." Rapterra ordered.

"Yes, sir. Cliff, get that blaster cannon up front." Tyro ordered.

"You too, Krang." Rex said.

Both Clones carried their blaster cannon and went to the front of the group. The ARC Troopers and the Padawans stood in front of the four Senators. Anakin and Rapterra activated their lightsabers. They readied for whatever was coming.

The Predator hounds ran into the tall grass. They couldn't see the hounds, but the movement in the grass helped them locate the hounds. The Clones and the bounty hunters opened fire. It was difficut, because the tall grass prevented them on getting s good visual on the hounds. Whether or not they were even doing damage.

Out of panic, Ask Ask took off in the other direction. Clankbuster went after him. "Sir, that's a bad idea!" BAM! A hound tackled Clankbuster. He struggled to stop the thing from biting his neck. Mathius activated his lightsaber and sliced the hound's head off. "Thanks, kid."

"No problem." Mathius helped him up. They heard a rustle coming from behind them. Quickly forgetting about Senator Ask Ask and went to their own defense.

Cliff and Krang both seemed to enjoy what they were doing. Until one hound bit on Krang's blaster cannon and two others pounced on him and killed him. "Shit!" Cliff gunned down the three hounds. A fourth jumped out for him, but he was saved by a swing of Rapterra's lightsaber.

Krang wasn't the only Clone. At least twenty seven other Clones fell victim. Most of them were dragged away alive. The hounds used the grass as a ambush advantage, but when one tried to sneak behind Jakker-Sun, Ahsoka saved him. She used the Force to figure out the hounds next move.

The band of bounty hunters had not problem holding their own. Except for Robonino, who had a short-ranged blaster and with an eye patch, couldn't get a clear shot. Then a hound tackled him. It's sharp teeth bit hard into his flesh and it dragged him away. They can hear his cried for help, but no one broke formation.

Anakin sliced four of the hounds when a high-pitch whistle was heard. Then it blew a second time. The hounds retreated into the forest. It was quiet again. Cliff dragged a dead carcass of a hound that he killed. They gathered around and examined the body.

"So, they just left? Like wild animals?" Cato asked.

"No, the whistle. They were called." Padmé said.

"Everyone who has a blaster, do a ammunition count. You're gonna have to conserve your ammo." Anakin said. The Clones and the bounty hunters reloaded or recharged their blasters.

"Excuse me, Master Skywalker, but what's going on?" Senator Jakker-Sun asked.

"We're being hunted. Think about it; Clones, Jedi, bounty hunters. The most lethal beings in the Galaxy all in one spot. In case no one realized what just happened, we got ambushed by the dogs of whatever is hunting out there. They tested us. See what we would do. They tried to figure us out."

"How do know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I've seen the Sand People do that before."

They were about to move out when Clankbuster remembered someone. "Wait, where's Senator Ask Ask?"

At that moment, they hear Ask ask voice. "Help me." In a agonizing tone. They follow the voice into the forest. "Help!" They found him in a grassy area. His back faced them. Judging by his robes he looked to injured to move. "Help me."

Doc responded and moved in to help. Clankbuster held out his arm and stopped him. "Wait, don't."

"Why?" Doc asked.

"It's a trap." He took a few steps, picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby bush. The bush was ripped to shreds by a electro Rancor trap. Everyone responded defensively.

"Please, help." Ask Ask moaned.

"An injured person, suffering, bleeding and make him call out for help. The hidden traps around him will kill those who come for him. The only reason why I know is because it's one of my traits." Moralo said.

"We're gonna leave him right?" Cato asked. Everyone looked at her. "I mean he's finished. There's nothing we can do for him now. We can't afford to lose the medics."

"We're have to." Anakin said. Padmé and Ahsoka looked at him with shock. This is not like him.

"No, he's one of us." Padmé said.

"It's either him or all of us. Let's move out."

They all went on. Commander Tyro stood for a moment. "The least I can do is put you out of that suffering, Senator." He aimed his DC-15A. Then fired. He got a clean hit on the back. Just when he was about to move...

"Help me." Ask Ask said. Tyro knew that he shot him right on his spine. Ask Ask was dead to begin with. Tyro heard a strange clicking. He rushed back to the group.

From the distance the Predators watched, clocked. Through their masks they watched the heat of Tyro leaving the area. They tried saying what Clankbuster said, "It's a trap."

Captain Rex spotted the hound's tracks. "Whatever they are, they wanted us to run. If we run, we all die."

"You got a better option, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Follow the tracks and figure out what hell we're dealing with."

* * *

**To Be continued**


End file.
